Family Feud
by Aiden Draco Malfoy
Summary: Dedicated to Kayka-Chan. Please help me change her mind about taking down her story! Chloe/Derek. It's seven years after TR and so much has happened, but not everything that NEEDED to happen.


**AN: Hi. This story is dedicated to one of my favorite authors on here: Kayka-chan. I wrote this story in response to a message she received from a 'site nazi'. If any of you are reading this and it brings just the slightest bit of a smirk to your lips for other reasons then what's in the story, i urge you to write your own story. Even if it doesn't, write your own story anyways! Doesn't matter if your good, bad, or just down right horrible, at least you have ideas and you put them on paper.**

**The story is set after The Reckoning. I don't own The Reckoning nor the characters in this story. It's Chloe/Derek and there's another sort of pair. It is simply a one shot, and intended to ONLY be a one shot. I won't continue it, so please don't beg me. Thanks for reading. Review if you like. Review if it inspires you to write your own story.**

* * *

Seven years. A lot can happen in seven years and that's not even saying enough. I remember seven years ago, how could I not, the events that happened changed my life…our lives…forever.

When I was in high school, well the beginning of high school, I had a few friends. But none of them were as close as the ones I have now. Yeah when we first met you wouldn't have ever thought we'd grow as close as we are, but there's a bond between us that no one could ever tear apart.

There was Tori the bitchy witch who thought I was out to steal 'her man' and tried to off me in the crawl space under the group home we all were forced into. Then there was Simon the Asian Sorcerer heartthrob who was the supposed 'man' of the said bitchy witch and who just so happened to have a huge crush on me. And last but not least his foster brother Derek, the quiet and mysterious werewolf who towered at least two feet over me, berated me for every little thing I did and just so happened to be the one I was head over heels in love with. They weren't anything back then like they are now. Don't get me wrong, Tori can still be bitchy, Simon will always be a flirt and Derek, he's still quiet, extremely tall if not taller, and only scolds me when needed.

And in just two days he will _finally_ be my husband. That is if we can get Tori and Simon to stop arguing for just two minutes to even plan anything out.

"Frankly I don't care how much you dislike ham, if Chloe wants ham in her wedding SHE WILL HAVE HAM IN HER WEDDING." Tori yelled, standing in the middle of the living room, her hands beginning to spark a violet blue and the glare in her eyes so intense the glass of water on the stand behind the blonde headed Asian turned to ice.

"When you learn Victoria that this isn't your wedding, then I'll listen to anything you have to say, but for now YOU ARE NOT THE BOSS OF THIS!" Tori's fingers sparked as Simons own hands began to spark on their own. Quickly both of their voices rose to ear piercing levels.

"I NEVER SAID THIS IS MY WEDDING YOU MORON. CHLOE PUT ME IN CHARGE OF GETTING THE FOOD!" I stood by the door, my arms crossed over my chest as I let out another sigh. Yesterday it was the table decorations, today the food, tomorrow who knows what.

I felt that familiar presence behind me. I don't know how to explain it but wherever Derek was, no matter how close or far behind me, whenever he entered the room it's like I could sense he was there.

I leaned into the strong arms that wrapped around my waist and took comfort in the strong embrace, breathing deeply his scent of pine and other woodsy smells. He had been out for a run before coming in due to the yelling.

I felt his warm nose burry into my neck as he too let out a sigh after breathing my scent. Speaking so low as only I could hear him he whispered in my ear. "What is it this time?"

"The menu." I answered just as quietly as the two bickering young adults continued to yell.

"AND I'M TELLING YOU THAT DEREK DOES NOT LIKE HAM. HE WON'T EAT IT, HE HAS NEVER EATEN IT AND HE WILL MOST DEFINETLY NOT EAT IT AT HIS WEDDING!" Tori's hand reared back and I knew what was coming and apparently so did Simon. My eyes widened but before I could say or do anything a loud voice barked beside my ear.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" I jumped and Derek's arms tightened around me apologetically for a moment before he let go and walked into the room. "For the past two weeks you two have been at each other's throats, it's about time you cut it out and just go…" He waved his hands at them. Simon looked at him with a deep frown, his hands still up in a defensive posture but visibly starting to let his guard down slightly.

"Go? Do you mean you want us to leave Derek?" The tall man just shook his head from side to side before sitting down heavily on the couch and picking up the remote before patting the cushion beside him. I shot the other two a look before making my way over to the couch to curl up next to him.

"Go…and relieve this sexual tension or whatever it is between you before you cause us all to lose our minds and me and Chloe to take off to the next chapel and elope." Simon's eyes widened and his cheeks flushed in embarrassment, as Tori's sharp glare got, if possible, even sharper.

"Screw you Wolf boy." She shot at him, the violet blue beginning to fade to a lighter blue before disappearing all together from her hands.

Derek let out a snort. "No, that would be Simon's job." He retorted causing Tori to turn quickly on her heel and shoot out the door. I slapped him lightly on the stomach trying to hide my smile. Simon however continued to stare at his brother, his mouth hanging open. He blinked a couple times before the slamming of a door caused him to regain his composure.

"Not cool Derek. Not cool at all." He flopped, defeated, into the armchair behind him and let out a long breath.

"Simon, you're not hiding it very well at all. Maybe it's the seven years we've spent together, the last four in this house living together, or maybe it's the fact that you just don't get out enough anymore, but we all see it. You my brother have grown quite fond of that dark haired witch." Again a glare was sent in Derek's direction only this time from Simon.

After about a minute you could see he was giving in. His shoulders dropped and his eyes went to his lap. "Maybe I should go apologize to her." He whispered quietly before getting up, avoiding any eye contact and left the room.

It was…quiet. The only sound in the room was the quiet voices coming from the TV, but because of Derek's super hearing he always preferred to have the TV down low. He could hear it really well, but that didn't mean that I could. I didn't mind. It was nice not having loud yelling and screaming and arguing for a moment. I leaned closer into Derek and closed my eyes letting my body mold into his side like it always did and just enjoyed my moment with him.

"Maybe it's not a bad idea." Derek said and I peeked open one eye, looking up at him.

"What's not a bad idea?" I asked pushing myself up to look at him quizzically.

"Eloping. Just you, me, the old man performing the ritual and his wife, all cozy in a _quiet_ room without any bickering. I mean really why do they have to be there in the first place.

I pushed myself away from him a bit so I could get a better look at him and scoffed. "Well maybe for the same reason that my dad, and your dad and my aunt Lauren and Rae and everyone else on our guest list has to be there. Because this is our special moment…_my_ special moment and I want to share it with all the people I love." My blue eyes darkened as Derek's green ones locked with my own, staring at me for quite a few moments that blank look he always gave me before he said something smart and very Derek-like.

Suddenly a wide smile broke out on his face as he grabbed me around the shoulders and pulled me to him, kissing the top of my head. "I'm just kidding with you, I want them all there too. But I mean really…it would be nice without their bickering…" He let out a small 'oof' as my hand made swift contact with his stomach. Obviously it was an 'oof' to let me know he would stop mentioning it rather then me actually causing him any pain. I shook my head back and forth, a small smile dancing on my lips as I found my spot in Derek's side again and settled in to watch the television that was playing.

About a half hour later, I was half a sleep on Derek when the front door opened and a middle-aged man came walking into the house. Since Derek didn't immediately jump up and go to the door before it opened I assumed it was someone he knew considering he could sense him or her before they walked up to the house.

I blinked my eyes a few times, regaining my vision and looked up into the smiling face of Kit Bae. I smiled back as he spoke.

"He love birds just two days until the big day huh?" He asked, hitting Derek's foot lightly that was propped up on the stand in a 'hello' gesture and nodded his head at me. "Bet you two can't wait."

Derek just let out one of his signature grunts as I pushed myself into a sitting position. "Oh yeah, I can't wait for this day to come and be over with more than anything."

A frown crossed over the older Asian mans lips as he looked from me to Derek. "Why do you say that? Shouldn't it be 'I can't wait for this day to come and last for eternity."

I let out an unattractive snort. "Yeah if by eternity you mean that Tori and Simon aren't there then yes." Again Kit looked confused then suddenly it all dawned on him.

"Oh they're arguing again aren't they?" Another grunt came from Derek as I nodded my head. "Where are those two anyways? I have a few spells I want to show Simon as well as Tori."

"Upstairs." Was all Derek said as he pointed towards the stairs? Kit let out a deep breath and a shaky smile as he made his way out of the room.

I studied Derek a moment before leaning over and placing a kiss on his cheek. He turned to me one eyebrow raised and a smirk playfully dancing on his lips.

"What was that for?" He asked, and I shrugged.

"For being you I guess." Then I leaned in and full on kissed him on the lips. His arms came to wrap around my waist and pull me on his lap. I straddled his legs and wrapped my own arms around his neck, my hands tangling in his shaggy black hair as my tongue begged his lips for entrance. He greedily obliged and his tongue met me in the middle before fighting for dominance.

I loved the way Derek tasted. It was like he ate a whole thing of maraschino cherries before he came into the same room as me. I loved it; it always made me want more of him. As I pushed myself closer to him, our bodies becoming so close that air had a hard time coming between us, we were suddenly jolted out of our passionate make out session by a loud yell from upstairs.

There was a thump, a loud bang, some cursing in English in a mans' voice and some cursing in a woman's voice. Then there was more loud thumping as Kit came racing down the stairs. Either the words he was saying was gibberish or Korean, I'm not quite sure but I knew I couldn't make them out.

Before he made it to the room however, I was sitting on the couch and Derek was standing in the middle of the floor, posed and ready incase anything was wrong, Kit came racing into the living room, his eyes wild, his hands running through and through his hair and the string of English mixed with Korean coming so fast from his mouth I could barely pick anything out. I did manage however to get the words 'mother of god' 'disaster' and 'all his fault'. I sat frozen on the couch unsure of what to do.

Almost two seconds later Tori and Simon came rushing down the stairs behind them. Simon's belt was undone and his shoes were gone. His shirt was on backwards and Tori didn't look much better.

The buttons in her shirt didn't match up at all and if she could look in the mirror at that moment she would surely shriek in embarrassment if she could see her hair. The blush on her cheeks matched the one on Simons face, and she refused to look at anyone.

Simon however stood in front of his pacing father hand raised to touch him on the shoulder, but his father just flinched away. He looked hurt for a couple seconds before recovering. Derek looked from his brother to his father confused, however when he looked to Tori his nostrils flared so slightly that if I wasn't paying attention I wouldn't have noticed. Suddenly a smirk once again crossed his lips.

"Dad please, calm down!" Simon pleaded once again reaching out for his father. Finally the older man stopped pacing and slowly looked to his son and the dark haired witch behind him.

"Look dad I know that witches and sorcerers shouldn't mix, but I can't help it dad. Over these past seven years I just…" Simon stopped talking as his father shook his head from side to side. And once again backed away from him.

"You can't!" He gasped before pacing again. Tori was unusually quiet. Simon's eyes narrowed.

"_You _can't." He demanded, his back straightening and his stance becoming defensive. "You cannot tell me who I can like and who I cannot like." However Kits head furiously began shaking back and forth. I think he was repeating 'No' over and over again.

"Yes!" Simon hissed. "I don't care what race she is or what race I am. Chloe's a necromancer and Derek's a werewolf but you don't mind them being together." Simon shot us both a look meaning he didn't mean for it to be a jab at us. Kit's head snapped up, his dark eyes locking with his son's dark eyes as he jabbed is finger repeatedly in our direction, soundless words forming on his lips.

"They...they…they…they are nothing like you." He finally managed out. Even my mouth dropped slightly.

"What are you trying to say dad? Huh? Are they better than us, or what? Why are you so in favor of them being together and not me and Tori." The young Sorcerer crossed his arms, trying to keep his hands close to his body before he lost his temper and sent something he'd regret in his fathers direction.

"Because…because…" There was a long silence as the two Bae's stared at each other. Finally you could almost see something visibly burst from his chest. "BECAUSE SHE'S NOT HIS SISTER!"

Deathly silent. Even the TV was quiet. I guess Derek turned it off at some point but I didn't notice. However I noticed now. I noticed how everything seemed to be off and quiet. My ears were ringing, everything was frozen, even my breathing. I stared at Kit trying hard to process what it was he had just said. I think it had something to do with Simon and Tori and a sister. Who had a sister? Simon? Who again?

Yep, I believe that's when all the blood drained from everyone's faces in the room. Simon was frozen, but Tori looked like she would throw up any moment. Derek however, I loved the jackass, but he had a smirk still on his face. And it wasn't just a frozen one.

"S-Sister?" Simon said, and I thought I was the only one who stuttered. Apparently not. "You…she…my sister?"

"You mean I just made out with my brother!" That would have been Tori's shrieking voice. I saw Derek flinch and couldn't help the smirk on my face; he deserved it. However Kit flinched as well, and I don't think it was because of the shrieking.

"Yes, Tori…" He turned to address the dark haired girl. "I am your real father." She looked at him. I saw her looking for that hint of joking in his face she hoped was there. Nope not even a trace of it.

In two seconds so many things went through my mind. Derek's an ass, how could he be laughing at this. Kit needs a hug because he looks like he just went through the worst nightmare of his life. Is it possible that Simon is frozen with that look on his face, and if so, we should really try to close his mouth before flies get a new home. And oh damnit, because of Tori I now need to buy a new rug for the living room. That stain will never come out.

* * *

**I hope you liked it, and please review! :D Feel free to write your own Simon/Tori story!**


End file.
